renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Numpty
You all know numpty in one way or another, happy and active, wild yet reserved, nicknames include: nump, numps, numpt, nummy, num, and more. Dont let the fun blind you, i can be serious when needed, give advice when asked, and will give anything to anyone who shows respect and she loves dearly, i love all my mates, too many of you to mention! but especialy oseanna, nicole, eleyne and snak! (sankfang), pars, faefae, rayn, and plenty more! I sell my food in my tavern as cheap as i can afford, slowly saving for level 3. Single and happy in An Gort, Ireland. Got an older son Andreas Raif, and twins, Cherokee Rose and Damian, ages 9 months when i made this post. History: Numpty was born in lancaster, England, on 4th Feb 1435, to what she thought, were a happy couple, but, unknown to her, her "father" wasnt married to her mother and her mother was infact his mistress, at the age of 18, Numpty found this out after there was a fire in the house, killing all but her and her 2 siblings, her twin Spirit and little brother Enef, 13 at the time of the fire, her and her twin were in a tavern, meeting with friends when the fire struck the house, and enef was at their aunts house. For awhile they traveled finding someplace new, and found it, Kendal, a city not far from her parents house, and made up a new life, seperate homes for the twin sister, and enef lived with numpty for awhile. They slowly built up businesses, of fields. There, one day in a tavern, she met her first love, dalraida, but it wasnt to be, and after a short marriage they split and went their seperate ways. While in this marriage numpty managed to open up a couple more fields of corn. Despite a false start in marrying Dalriada in a marriage lasting just two weeks, she changed her Ladyship to Pleasure and Chocolate and was surprised to find herself swept off her feet by Widfara the local Viking. Sadder and wiser after one failed relationship she tenderly takes the first steps to lasting happiness. They moved in together, 16th may and was looking forward to a happy future together, went on trips and adopted some animals. She opened up a blacksmiths inside Wids workshop and they worked alongside each other. On a night out in the taverns, 27th may, aged 20, numpty descovers she has an older brother! Kragomir Mackenzie. They started on a long road of friendship and siblinghood, Krag telling her stories about the father she didnt really know. On one trip home, after being in liverpool and meeting her best buddy oseanna, Wid proposed and numpty happily accepted it, overjoyed. She even invited Krag to the wedding, asking him to giver her away. But before she could be walked down the isle, she found out she was pregnant with wids baby. So on the 26th july, they married in an elegant and slightly expensive wedding, Numpties bump slightly showing in her perfect cream dress. Not long after she made some new friends, BJB and Luke (LFA). They had a few happy months and on a balmy night, 27th november, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Andreas Raif Wargrave. But new years came, and Numpty was restless, Wid was working long hours and she rarely saw him, she couldnt work because of the baby and so she sets off on a trip. Meeting Luke in a tavern in Manchester one night, numpty asks him to escort her about, as she didnt feel safe, a lonely woman of 20, with a small baby to look after, he agreed kindly. So off they went, going around england that lasted a few months, strictly friends. But on one night, a messenger arrived with a note from wid, asking her to come home, romours were flying and he was missing her, so she sets off alone, and arriving home, tries to work her marriage out. It wasnt to be and so they seperated. Numpty had found out some problems which was reported to be a new desease called cancer, so she left england, leaving her little boy behind as she didnt want him to see her decline in health and die. On her travels to ireland, with her best buddy oseanna, and ose's boyfriend sig, Numpty had a fling with a sailer, not knowing it was gonna change her life yet again. For months she lives in Ceatharlach, near luke who decided to help her out as a good friend, while she opens up her butchery shop and gets settled. For months she didnt know what was going on with her body. She makes loads of wonderful new friends and joins fae and the gypsies, falls in love with luke but nothing comes of it. Then they all find a new city, moving there to be with her friends numpty finds on the road about her pregnancy. She goes into hiding from everyone because of the growth of her belly, and only tells nicole and oseanna. She then goes into labour, giving birth to twins, Cherokee Rose and Damian, on 17th may, ages 21. So now she is in An Gort with her twins, and her Mischief Makers, Oseanna, Nicole, and Pars, and all the gypsies. Her tavern Mischief Makers of Ireland is thriving and her butchering skills keep the tavern stocked. Category:People